1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle control barriers and more particularly pertains to a truck turning safety gate for controlling vehicle traffic adjacent to a turning truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle control barriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle control barriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle control barriers include U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,794; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,479; U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,810; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,542; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,578.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a truck turning safety gate for controlling vehicle traffic adjacent to a turning truck which includes a pair of actuators securable to a rear of a truck, a pair of signal arms extending from the actuators and normally oriented in a vertical position, and a control panel positioned in electrical communication with the actuators for permitting manual control of the signal arms, whereby one of the signal arms can be lowered to prevent traffic from approaching along a side of the truck to enable the truck to make a wide turn.
In these respects, the truck turning safety gate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling vehicle traffic adjacent to a turning truck.